Shai Lobeauf
"Just do it! Do it!" Description Shai Lobeauf is the current official acting head of F.T.P. and Cafeteria Mafia who succeeded the unsuccessful reign of Joseph 3.0. He is known for his unorthodox methods in both combat and diplomacy. He is one of the most psychologically strong individuals on the planet, which allows him to perform the jasdooeet (strong laser beam being shot from his crotch). Background Shai joined F.T.P. at very early age. He never stood out of the ordinary by any means. According to what Fort Pollio officials were able to gather on him, he was an infantry soldier of one of many F.T.P.'s infantry units. While he was not on duty, he sneaked to privacy and trained his special ability of jasdooeet, which he discovered on accident as a mere child. When he thought he had mastered his competence, he decided to show it to his superiors. The presentation occurred during a F.T. Council meeting at Lashko Kremlin, where they were voting for a new acting head. Just as Hashnox was giving his arguments as to why he would make a decent leader, Shai broke through the security of the palace, destroyed the main door and interrupted Hashnox' speech. He announced he volunteers for the position of the leader of the organisation. Madidz, doubting his seriousness, asked Shai why on Earth would Council vote him as the leader. Shai answered him by performing the jasdooeet on an innocent member of the parliament and snapping him on half. All the members were convince by his power and Lobeauf was unanimously accepted as the new acting head. Events of Holy Bollble Shai appears numerous times in the Holy Bollble's sequel. His inauguration as the F.T.P.'s head is chronologically his first appearance in the franchise, though his first actual depiction is a comic showing him ordering two F.T. soldiers to torture captured Samuel Iglesias amid an illegal interogation. He appears in another comic in the Holy Bollble 2, where he is seen arriving at a research lab, where S-man's body was preserved and bionically redesigned, allowing S-man to once again live. Upon his awakening Shai fills him in on events regarding Sona's death. S-man reacts with uncontrolable anger, to which Shai reacts rather happily. Together with Bigg Poppa they agree to set S-man up as a bait for Bollslim avengers, which later turned out to be a failure. In the Holy Bollble 3 Shai is in a inferior hierarchical position to Bigg Poppa. In his first appearance in the book he is in an argument with him whether to command the troops to attack or not. Because of Shai's disobedience Markos grabs him and violently throws him across the room, ordering him to follow his instructions in the process. Shai later makes a brief cameo in the portrayal of Cpt. Braga's death. The meeting the latter was attending was secretly observed by Shai's informer Madidz with whom he met shortly after the event. They have both agreed to attempt to overthrow Bigg Poppa. The overthrow attempt takes place amid a clash between Bollslims and F.T.P.-G.A.L union in Bautista. Seeing how non-functionally the army operates, Shai expresses concerns about Markos' ways of warfare and zaps him with his ''jassdoeet pelvic ray. ''Shai then briefly tries to address his soldiers but is interrupted by thought-to-be-imprisoned spiritual leader Bratso who hits him on the head with a blunt weapon. Shai passes out for a few seconds, but is able to evacuate from Bautista before Bratso activated nuclear selfdestruct. His last appearance is towards the end of the book. As Madidz pays honour to the last F.T.P.'s relics following the absolute wipeout of the organisation, he is kicked by Shai who proceeds to uncover that there are still F.T.P. supporters in Lashko and advises Madidz to head there and try to rebuild the fallen entity.